Flipping Cards
by BaKanda-kun
Summary: Even in a questionable relationship, Kanda is determined to keep the upper hand. Bringing out Allen's dark side isn't the best way to go about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: -Man**

**Pairing: Yullen...or AreKan...it's kind of both depending on which part of the story you're talking about. XD**

**Hello again~! I have presented you with a new yaoi/shounen-ai fic. I'm still so inexperienced with this. ^^; Therefore, any advice you can offer as you read would be SO very much appreciated! If you don't have any advice and just want to tell me your thoughts as you go, that's totally fine, too, I just like hearing from people. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or the characters in this fic...at all.**

Chapter 1

"Kanda?" Allen breathed into the pitch darkness of the bedroom he shared with the raven-haired exorcist.

No answer came from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Kanda," he repeated, barely raising his voice to a whisper.

Still, the other boy remained silent.

Allen hated nighttime. It offered him too much time to think, and he had far too many thoughts. The past just never stayed behind him, despite his attempts to leave it there. During the day, plenty of new problems presented themselves, many of which he could use as distractions from the images that plagued him. But at night, there was little to do but hope sleep would not elude him for too long.

Tonight, he was granted no such reprieve. The only other person in the room was, of course, Kanda, who slept several feet away from him. The Japanese man wouldn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night for something like this.

Then again, Allen reasoned, the two had become about as close as they could get without announcing some formal relationship. Maybe Kanda wouldn't mind too much.

Allen rose from the bed, guessing it was around two o'clock in the morning. He'd been laying in bed making vain attempts to fall asleep until finally padding almost soundlessly over to Kanda's bed. Pulling the corner of the blanket back so he could slide in beside the other boy, his hopes were dashed almost immediately.

Kanda bolted upright, snatching Mugen from beside him, and drawing it from its sheathe with unbelievable speed. Sword tip poised almost touching Allen's nose, Kanda slowly regained his bearings as his rapid heartbeat settled back to a normal rate.

"Bean Sprout, what the hell are you doing?" he finally hissed, swiping a few strands of ebony hair from his face. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"It's Allen," the white-haired boy corrected automatically.

_"What do you want?"_ Kanda growled, obviously annoyed at being disturbed. He kept Mugen pointed at Allen's face.

"I wanted…to sleep in your bed." He avoided meeting the older male's eyes, knowing what he would find in them.

"You're kidding," Kanda said in disbelief.

"N-no," Allen said lamely, clenching the blanket tightly in his fists.

Kanda sheathed Mugen, leaning it against the wall beside his bed. He had intended on sleeping through the night, but if Allen slept with him, he definitely wouldn't. Kneading his forehead with the heel of his hand, he glanced up to find the boy still standing, silently pleading to be allowed in the bed.

"Get in," Kanda sighed, throwing back part of the blanket. It was only a twin bed, as was customary in these inns, so space for just one person was limited, never mind for two. Even so, Allen wriggled himself in next to Kanda, who promptly turned his back on the smaller boy.

"Kanda—"

"Go to sleep. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"I can't sleep," Allen said, turning over and propping himself on an elbow.

"Then go not sleep in your own bed!" Kanda snapped, still facing away from his companion.

Allen opened his mouth to protest before realizing that any of the things he was about to say would sound very selfish. Instead he sat up, drawing his knees to his chest.

Kanda felt the shift of the mattress and a scowl set into his features. "You're going to be tired on the train tomorrow," he warned, sliding an arm under the pillow beneath his head.

"I know." Allen's voice was muffled, and when Kanda peeked over his shoulder he beheld the boy, arms wrapped around his legs, face buried in them.

It wasn't as if Kanda didn't know the kid had a difficult life. Just being trained for so many years by General Cross was more than most people could bear. But Kanda also knew that no exorcist's life was simple or easy, and treating Allen differently would be pointless and stupid. If he started doing that, everyone would expect it from him and then they'd think he was _nice_.

"Bean Sprout—"

"I just told you it's Allen."

Kanda's frustration got the better of him. Between waking in the middle of the night and then being kept up by the pathetic kid next to him, his mood was less than charitable.

Without warning the white-haired boy, Kanda flipped himself over, grabbed Allen's shoulder and shoved him down on the bed. Kanda leaned over him, his face some inches above the other's. A midnight cascade tumbled from his shoulder onto Allen's cheeks and forehead. Even in the darkness, it framed Allen's face, lit by the glow of the waning moon.

"Don't tell me what to call you," Kanda said, his voice low and demanding.

Before Allen had a moment to respond, Kanda's lips connected with his as if a powerful magnetic force drew them together. He hadn't expected a sweet kiss – or a kiss at all – but the Japanese man's hunger coursed through both of their bodies like electrical currents. Allen was content to follow his lead and allowed himself to be pressed into the mattress as he absorbed the feelings being thrown at him. Every so often he had to readjust himself for fear of falling over the edge of the bed. Once he knocked his head against the wall behind him, biting Kanda's lower lip a bit harder than he meant to. Kanda didn't seem to mind and, if anything, became more aggressive.

When they finally broke for air for more than a few seconds, Allen's eyes began to close. Although he felt exhilarated, another part of him was just exhausted. His head spun slightly from lack of oxygen, and Kanda's partial weight on top of him restricted what his lungs could take in.

Kanda, on the other hand, still held the person who appeared to be his prey down on the bed beneath him. He panted, a thin strand of hair caught in his mouth. The rest had long since fallen from his back, casting intimidating shadows across his face. He was still tired, but after this point, it was always difficult for him to resume sleeping as if nothing happened.

Allen, slightly flushed, ran a hand through Kanda's fine mane. He twirled it between his fingers gently, knowing it relaxed the young man. Despite the fact that Allen himself wasn't sure if he would be able to fall asleep, he still had enough sense to understand that if Kanda didn't get more rest, he'd be almost unbearably cranky on the ride home.

Kanda settled himself once again beside his companion, fatigue overwhelming him. Stifling a yawn, he laid one arm across Allen's chest as if to claim him and sliding the other back beneath the pillow.

"Go to sleep now," the Japanese youth commanded.

"Yeah," Allen yawned openly, eyes closing almost involuntarily.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken roughly awake.

"Bean Sprout, get up!" Kanda barked, tearing the covers from Allen's body.

The colorful glow of dawn had almost worn off, rays of accursed sunshine penetrating the room. Allen was not one for waking on demand and instead buried his face in the pillow. Kanda's rant continued.

"It's your fault I woke up late," he seethed, ripping the pillow from Allen's grasp to throw it across the room. "The train leaves in half an hour. I won't wait for you if you're not ready. Damn it, why couldn't you just sleep by yourself?"

Allen groaned, curling up and covering his face as completely as he could with his arms. A few hours of sleep were more than he got on some missions. When he did sleep, he relished whatever he was allowed and begged for more.

"Bean Sprout," Kanda growled warningly. He truthfully wouldn't have cared either way whether or not Allen stayed behind. At the same time, the idea of Komui lecturing him when he returned on his own was even less appealing. There was a part of him that cared for Allen, even if he denied it most of the time. It wasn't that he couldn't accept what he felt. He admitted it, just not to anyone other than himself and Allen. Not to mention, it was easier to keep from other people if he pretended those feelings weren't there no matter where he was.

A rustle from the bed made him turn. Allen sat up, glaring at him, white hair sticking up in all directions. His slate blue eyes bored into Kanda, who released the hair he had gathered to tie in a ponytail.

"What?" he asked impatiently. Did this kid not understand that they had to leave?

"Stop calling me that!" Allen snapped. "Is your memory so bad that you can't remember my name?"

"Che. If you have time to yell, you can get up so we can get out of here." Kanda pulled his hair back again, tying it in a high ponytail. It swung to the small of his back as he gathered his suitcase and fastened the belt holding Mugen around his waist.

Seeing that his outburst had little effect on Kanda but make him angrier, Allen slid out of bed to get dressed. Kanda exited the room and closed the door behind him. When Allen opened it, he was surprised to find the man nowhere in the corridor, and as he made his way downstairs, nowhere in the inn at all. The jerk really had left without him!

How could he do that when he knew very well that Allen's sense of direction was poor at best? Allen dashed through the streets in search of his fellow exorcist, eventually finding him as he entered the train station.

"Stupid Kanda!" he shouted upon sight.

Kanda halted, looking back at the boy. "So you decided to get up?"

Allen ran the rest of the distance only slightly faster than he had travelled the streets, bending over supporting himself with his hands on his knees. "Why did you leave without me?" he asked once he'd caught his breath.

"I warned you I would leave," he replied casually, continuing to walk.

"I didn't think you actually would," Allen mumbled.

Kanda glanced down at him in disbelief.

"Well, I thought…" Allen began to explain, then cut himself off.

"What? That I wasn't serious?" Kanda guessed. "Not even you could change me that much. This is a mission. That's all."

Allen remained silent as they boarded the train just moments before it left. Had he thought Kanda would have a change of heart? It confused him a little that after sleeping with him and kissing him and them being sort-of-not-really going out hadn't changed his attitude all that much. The only time he seemed really different was, well, in bed.

Allen shook off the thoughts, sitting across from Kanda in the train car. The older boy already looked as if he were falling asleep.

"Kanda—"

"I'm sleeping alone."

Allen sighed, laying down on the bench to do the same. What was the point of talking to someone when they were as arrogant and domineering as the person before him?

It wasn't long before the sounds of Kanda's rhythmic breathing echoed faintly through the confined space. Allen listened to it the whole ride back, unable to even doze.

**Please review if you're so inclined! Any critique is welcome, just please be considerate. If you're not a fan of the pairing...well, that wouldn't make sense if you've read this far, would it? XD I'll have more chapters up soon, since the story is already finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, filler chapter!**** I hope the first wasn't too disappointing, but I admit it's probably the best out of the handful that make up the story. ^^; I needed something to make a transition to chapter 3 (which will be up soon).**

**Again, I don't own -Man or these characters, etc. **

Chapter 2

"I'm awake," Kanda muttered when Allen moved to touch his shoulder.

The train had just pulled into their stop as evening approached. As the boys stepped out onto the platform, they were met by a finder who appeared to be larger than Allen and Kanda combined. Beneath the plain cream-colored uniform, they couldn't tell whether that was from muscle or if he was just really big.

"Hello, exorcists," he said in a deep, yet very cheerful voice, bowing before the two. "My name is Harol, and I was instructed to meet you here and make sure the rest of your journey is a safe one. It is an honor to escort you."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you," Allen said cordially. "My name is Allen Walker, and that's Kanda." He gestured to his right, only to find that Kanda had continued walking before Harol had finished speaking. He was almost out of sight within the thickening crowd.

Allen ran to catch up with him, Harol close behind. "You can't just walk off while someone's talking to you!" Allen chastised. "He was kind enough to meet us here and you act like he's not there."

"He might as well not be," Kanda growled, perpetual frown etched on his face. "Why would we want a finder now when we've made it through the entire mission without one? That doesn't make sense. Komui's wasting everyone's time."

"That's not very nice of you," Allen said, becoming frustrated himself.

"Che." Kanda ignored the comment and strode forward again.

"I'm sorry about him," Allen said to Harol. Harol only smiled kindly and walked with Allen the rest of the way to the Order.

In Komui's office, Kanda's bad attitude only seemed to worsen. Just the supervisor's scattered personality was enough to tip Kanda over the edge.

"I'll need your reports by tomorrow, since you were late returning from the mission," Komui prattled on. "If Kanda hadn't been injured, you would've been back at least a few days before now, right? You really should take better care of yourself, Kanda, so don't become useless and make Allen do all the work—"

"_Shut the hell up_," Kanda fumed, keeping a white-knuckled grip on the hilt of his sword. Before Komui could utter so much as one more syllable, Kanda began a tirade of his own. "I was injured because I had to protect that weak Bean Sprout over there while the akuma knocked him unconscious. If you're going to lecture someone about taking better care of himself, make it the right person."

"But Allen didn't hinder your mission," Komui said placidly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kanda trembled with fury, resisting the impulse to cut both men in the room with him to pieces. "He was the cause of this!" Kanda spat, slamming both hands on Komui's desk.

"He wasn't hurt."

Kanda's patience had run out. There was no point arguing with an idiot like Komui. He brought his fist down on the desk hard enough to splinter the wood and bring an avalanche of paperwork crashing to the floor. It buried Komui as Allen watched Kanda stalk out of the room.

"A-Allen…" Komui choked from beneath the mountain.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He immediately dug into the mess.

Eventually Komui wriggled out from beneath the stack of neglected work. "Well, that produced the desired result."

"Supervisor?" Allen questioned.

"Allen, believe it or not, Kanda has a passion for more than just his work," Komui explained. "I wanted to gauge how deep that passion went, and how far he'd go in order to defend himself. Your presence made more difference than you're aware of, considering you're the one he protected from the akuma."

"I don't understand," Allen said.

Of course he understood. He'd known this well before Komui tried his experiment, and it was obvious where he was going with it.

"Kanda isn't angry with you," Komui said. "Nor is he angry with me. He might think he is, at least in part, but he's more frustrated with himself. Before you arrived here, he didn't have much of a rival, no one to compete with. In some strange way, he cares about you, Allen."

Allen chuckled uneasily. "I suppose."

"Really, though," Komui said. "You should be more careful on missions. If Kanda hadn't been there to save you, you might not have come back."

"Y-yes sir," Allen stammered, bowing politely.

Komui dusted off his coat and motioned for Allen to leave. "Don't forget the report!"

"I won't," he promised, making a hasty exit.

Meanwhile, Kanda continued brooding in his room, relishing the first solitary moments he'd had in several days. Allen was an exhausting person, and he thought that at first purely in terms of personality. He was such a submissive person, almost never really complaining, and it was terribly difficult to deal with. Kanda wasn't one to spend a lot of time reading people, so Allen was far from ideal

And then there were the arguments. Those, Kanda could deal with from everyone else, considering he usually incited them to begin with. Why was Allen any different? Even Kanda couldn't figure that one out.

He pounded the wall with the side of his fist. It wasn't right! He stripped off his thick exorcist coat, laying Mugen on top of it. He always forgot how warm the uniform was. While it was made of a lighter material, it was designed to be water resistant and protect against the elements. In the warmer months, even in England, it was a little much.

Kanda sat on the edge of his bed, staring up at the lotus on the dresser before him. Cursing it, he rubbed his slightly aching temples. He had no intention of writing any sort of report for Komui. Let Allen do that if he felt it necessary, but they had brought back the Innocence safely and that's all that mattered to Kanda.

Just as he was getting ready to lay down and sleep just a little more before getting some food, a knock sounded at his door. Assuming it was Lavi already aware of his return, he ignored it until it came again. This time it was a little more timid.

"What?" Kanda answered shortly.

"Kanda…" It was Allen, of course.

Reluctantly, Kanda rose to open the door. In front of him stood someone who looked like Allen, but whose demeanor were all wrong. Determination radiated from the boy, eyes locked with Kanda's.

"What do you—" Kanda began before Allen let himself into the room, closing the door behind him. "Don't think you can just let yourself in."

Allen sat down beside Mugen, intending to make himself comfortable. He didn't quite know what he was doing in Kanda's bedroom, but a mindless walk of the Order Headquarters had led him here.

"Do you dislike me?" he said suddenly and without thinking. Luckily, it sounded like a mere curiosity.

Caught off guard, Kanda opened his mouth, hoping to speak an instant "yes". However, his voice wouldn't make a sound and his lips wouldn't move into the right word. Instead, he said simply, "No."

It didn't sound right to Allen's ears. It was a forced answer, spoken around something else which should have taken the place of that word. But who was he to question Kanda's response?

His face brightened nevertheless and Kanda noticed.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"I'm glad," the younger replied cheerfully. "You've been really distant, so I didn't know."

Looking back, Kanda realized it was true. Ever since the first kiss they'd shared, he'd avoided Allen even more often than when their rivalry was just that.

Kanda made his way to the bed in two steps, startling the fifteen-year-old boy enough to make him back against the cold stone wall. Kanda tilted the boy's chin up, preventing him from looking away.

A surprised Allen found a set of cobalt eyes penetrating his own, reading him more completely than anyone ever had before. Was Kanda aware of this?

Out of nowhere, Kanda's body moved in closer and closer until bare centimeters existed between them. Those, too, were closed after a slight pause, as if the ponytailed exorcist were generously giving Allen a brief moment to absorb the situation.

And then their lips brushed, softly at first, the lightest touch Kanda had ever allowed between them.

Apparently making out wasn't what the older boy had in mind anyway. Before he got past that point, he drew Allen into a tender embrace, one cheek resting atop his head. Allen felt Kanda's shallow breath ruffling his hair with each exhale.

"That should be answer enough," Kanda whispered, barely audible over his heart beating in Allen's ear. Even so, the younger male nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry for troubling you," Allen muttered, moving to get up.

"Hey," Kanda said, loosening his grip, but not quite letting him go. "Your debt isn't repaid yet."

Allen went rigid in Kanda's arms. A dark aura surrounded him, spreading quickly to each corner of the room and chilling Kanda to the marrow. Allen's head was lowered as if he were staring at the ground. A few malicious chuckles – almost giggles – escaped his mouth.

"Debt?" he repeated.

Kanda nearly catapulted himself off the bed, but the transformation paralyzed him on the spot.

It was Allen who now resembled the predator.

**Thank you for reading! If you have time, please review, I'd love to hear what you think! Critique is welcomed and received openly. I hope you're enjoying it thus far, or at least don't think it's the most awful thing you've ever read. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**I get the feeling Allen and Kanda are a little (or a lot) out of character here. I tried to make it so I didn't stray too far from themselves, but...well...I got caught up in some parts. If you find anything wrong, please point it out.**

**I don't own -Man, its characters, etc.**

Chapter 3

"Bean Sprout, what the hell are you doing?" Kanda finally asked, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He had never seen Allen so dark before. Even in arguments, he retained his cordial nature. If nothing else, his personality had never transformed so quickly or completely.

"I owe you a debt?" Allen murmured, seeming not to have heard the Japanese man before him. "You don't know the meaning of the word debt. Not the way my master uses it. I've lost track of the people he owes and how much he owes them. I'm still working on paying his debts, so you'll have to get in line!" The sinister laughter once again erupted from his throat. "Or maybe yours will be easier to pay off? It doesn't have to be money, does it?"

In one swift motion, Allen shoved Kanda down on the bed, face up. Kanda writhed, doing his best to escape the grasp of the younger male. He didn't like the look in the cursed exorcist's eyes – too much. Too much hunger, too much desire, and more greed than he had ever seen in Allen Walker.

And his strength! Despite his greatest efforts, Kanda simply couldn't move. Allen appeared to hover over him, kneeling with one leg on either side of his midsection.

"Bean Sprout—" he sputtered, only to have Allen place a finger to his lips before lowering himself closer, closer until the white-haired boy's breath drifted by his ear.

"Allen."

That one word, spoken with such authority yet in such a soft tone sent a shiver up and down Kanda's spine. Goosebumps rose along his bare arms. He didn't dare move in the face of the dark Allen.

As if on cue, Allen brought his face back to stare into Kanda's eyes. There was no doubt he saw bright flashes of fear in those unfocused eyes. It took Allen a moment to realize that he was genuinely making Kanda nervous, and not only because he had turned into a sharper, more dominant person. He had suddenly taken something from Kanda, something the older boy hadn't anticipated losing.

Allen had taken his control.

While Kanda did his best to regain it, Allen simply took more and more as he moved in. Kanda had long since stopped struggling against him, deeming the effort futile.

Allen lowered his face to Kanda's, barely a centimeter's gap between them. In a fleeting move, Allen brought his hand to the back of Kanda's head, tugging the hair tie. Licorice strands fell across the bed, a few scattering over his face as Allen pulled his arm back.

"What are you—"

"It's easier this way," Allen said. "You should keep it like this more."

Kanda didn't know how to respond. Of all things to comment on, it was his hair? Reverting to his defense mechanism, he just scoffed and averted his eyes.

"Don't do that," Allen demanded. He gripped the man's chin between his forefinger and thumb, and turned his head back to face him.

"Stop it," Kanda blurted, glaring into the younger's eyes with more confidence than when he'd looked away.

"You wanted my debt repaid," Allen said. "That's what I'm doing."

"I didn't mean this!" It looked like the panic was setting in again, more slowly, more suppressed.

"I'm not giving you any money." It was nothing more than a factual statement. Allen had wasted far too much time only to have his master waste far too much money. One person stealing that from him was more than enough.

"I don't need your money," Kanda said, scowling as he became more irritated than fearful of the person on top of him.

"Then what do you need?"

It was a fair question, Kanda thought. One he hadn't considered until this moment. Then again, he hadn't been thinking when he told Allen about his debt. Had he known it would set off an alternate personality, he would have kept his mouth shut.

But Allen obviously expected an answer and Kanda had nothing.

"I don't need anything," he nearly whispered.

Allen grinned cynically. "That's not true."

A fiery blush crept over Kanda's cheeks. Whether it indicated embarrassment or anger at the kid's comment, even he couldn't tell. His annoyance, however, was unfathomable, an observation not lost on the cursed exorcist.

"I'll show you what you need," Allen offered, less as an option, but more as _the _option.

As if to cut off any retort from the cornered exorcist, Allen slipped his free hand behind Kanda's head and pulled his face forward. Their mouths locked in a kiss more passionate and aggressive than anything Kanda had experienced coming from the snowy-haired boy. It unsettled him as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Was this how Allen felt when Kanda kissed him?

Allen broke the kiss for bare seconds to catch his breath, leaving Kanda stunned and gasping. The adrenaline rush had left Kanda feeling just a bit weaker, an unsteady relief. He stared up in shock, hoping that that might've been the end of dark Allen. Yet another part of him wished for more.

Almost before he even realized that piece of him, Allen dove back into the kiss. This time, their lips hardly met before Kanda felt Allen's tongue exploring their contours. Soon, it prodded for entrance, easing Kanda's lips apart.

He obliged, his will to resist draining with every second. In fact, he almost regretted never giving Allen the chance to be anything but submissive, even entertaining the vague idea of provoking Allen into this state more often.

All thoughts disintegrated when Allen's tongue slipped past Kanda's to glide over his teeth, his gums, his cheeks before trying to entangle itself with Kanda's. At one point, Allen became so absorbed in making out with Kanda that he clenched in his left hand a fistful of charcoal colored hair, yanking it back down to the mattress.

Kanda yelped at the unexpected tug, nearly biting the other boy's tongue. Allen didn't seem to notice, instead gripping Kanda's hair tighter before letting go and gripping his shoulder instead.

The Japanese boy needed air. Trying to make do with quick nasal inhales had long since stopped being enough, but he really didn't want to be the one to break away. Despite his previous reservations, he no longer regretted anything he'd said and dreaded the moment Allen would consider his debt repaid.

As if reading his mind, Allen withdrew from the kiss, saliva still connecting the two exorcists' mouths. Allen breathed heavily, sinister grin vanished from his features. But his eyes glinted with something far from innocent.

"I'm tired of being on the bottom," he finally whispered, licking his lips greedily.

Kanda frowned. Maybe he didn't like this Allen as much as he thought. It seemed like every time the kid opened his mouth it was an inadvertent complain about his character. The relationship wouldn't work with two dominant people.

Without waiting for Kanda's reply, the white-haired boy lowered his face to Kanda's ear, exhaling into it through his nose and tickling it unpleasantly. Kanda raised a hand to swat him away, but Allen expected it.

He caught the older boy's wrist, pinning it to the bed. Kanda's agitation grew as Allen continued to rule over his body.

"Stop," Kanda said shortly. "That's annoying."

He heard Allen chuckle, felt his chest convulsing against him. In response, he brushed his lips against Kanda's jaw line and down the side of his neck, stopping at his collarbone. Kanda felt a smile curl against his skin. He shivered.

"Relax," Allen sighed, his warm breath meandering over his companion's skin.

An involuntary blush crept into Kanda's cheeks. When Allen felt his skin heat up, he traced the Japanese exorcist's collarbones with his tongue before gently nipping the skin.

Hissing in surprise, Kanda gripped the sheet beneath him with the hand not restrained by Allen. "Can't you be careful?" he asked in a voice that sounded far weaker than it should have.

"Are you ever careful with me?" Allen retorted, not looking up.

"Yes," Kanda nearly gasped when Allen bit and sucked his skin again. "Bean Sprout, you're going to leave marks!"

"Your uniform will cover it," he said dismissively.

Allen let go of Kanda's wrist to grip the man's shirt close to the collar. The first couple of buttons were already undone, but Allen was quickly getting bored with just his neck.

To Kanda's horror, Allen tore open the front of the shirt, leaving few buttons intact.

"That…it was a good shirt!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Stop talking!" Allen demanded. He placed one hand beside Kanda's head pinning a few strands of ebony hair and running the tips of his fingers from Kanda's scalp to the ends of the waist length locks. As if in slow motion, he once again lowered himself to Kanda's chest, resting his forehead there like he had to think of his next move.

The boy's white hair swept Kanda's bare skin and the Japanese boy started to shift reflexively. He wasn't used to having anyone – not even this kid – touching him like this. Despite what had happened between them in the past, Kanda didn't adjust to these things quickly.

Deciding to wing it, Allen breathed softly, blowing on Kanda's abdominal muscles. Kanda shivered again, more visibly this time, and placed a hand lightly on the crown of Allen's head.

Allen interpreted it as permission. At this point, his dark self had worn off, for the most part. Even so, he refused to let Kanda catch on to the secret, instead migrating to his belt. Allen was now situated between Kanda's legs, running his fingertips over every contour of his body before tracing the seams on his inner thighs.

Kanda sat up, fumbling with his belt, hands shaking. Allen grasped them in his own, leaning forward to press his body to Kanda's. Even through a translucent, tissue thin shirt, Allen felt the chill of Kanda's skin.

It wouldn't take much to warm it up.

**One chapter left! I'm sorry I'm not capable of writing lemons (if you were expecting them). OTL I guess it ends kind of abruptly, huh? Still, tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! ^^**

**Thank you for reading thus far, and thank you soooooo much for reviewing if you have or will! I still haven't quite figured out if I'm able to reply to them. ^^;**


	4. Epilogue

**Last part! I'm not sure if that comes as a relief or not. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy what's left of it, and I'm sorry again that I'm as of yet incapable of writing lemons (otherwise it might be even more of a letdown, eh?). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or its characters.**

Epilogue

Kanda groaned from deep in his chest as he attempted to sit up in his bed. However, two obstacles prevented such a thing.

First, Allen Walker slept deeply across his chest, holding down Kanda's body below the waist, as well as claiming a leg to numbness.

Second, Kanda's hips hurt terribly. He had known it would be painful, but apparently they'd overdone it over the course of the night. Now he was plagued with a constant ache reaching over his whole body when he moved and centering around his pelvis when he didn't.

It figured that Allen fell asleep fine after it all, and on top of Kanda, no less. The kid just didn't have any consideration for personal space and never ceased to ignore him when he yelled "stop". It was less that he didn't enjoy it and more that he knew he wouldn't enjoy it once morning rolled around.

But he needed to get up, to walk it off and train or something.

"Bean Sprout, get up," he said groggily, nudging the boy's shoulder.

Allen barely registered the command, shifting position so his shoulder dug sharply into Kanda's abdomen.

The older man sucked in a breath at the sudden agony that shot through to his bones and to every nerve ending in his body. Reflexively, he swatted the fifteen-year-old off of him, a wave of adrenaline-induced fury overwhelming him momentarily.

Allen subsequently tumbled to the stone floor, hitting his head by the sound of it.

Kanda paid no attention, trying not to curl in on himself or move at all for fear of any more discomfort.

"What just happened?" Allen asked, bewildered. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Because I pushed you!" Kanda barked. "Damn it, don't you pay attention to the wishes of other people?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, wincing as he rubbed the sore spot on the side of his head.

"I ask you to get up and you try to put your shoulder through my stomach!" the licorice-haired boy said in his lingering bad mood. "This freaking hurts," he added, muttering.

Allen pulled himself up to look at the person lying on the bed above him, body rigid with discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked.

"I'm fine," Kanda stated upon realizing Allen was now, perhaps, feeling sorry for him. He wouldn't stand for that. Instead, he pushed himself up from the mattress with gritted teeth.

Jamming his legs back into a pair of pants, he found the sensation only more unpleasant than before. Allen noted the sharp inhale that the man tried to conceal.

"Kanda?"

"Bean Sprout, please," he hissed, sitting back on the bed, trying to mask his predicament as exasperation. How was he supposed to train like this?

"If you wanted me to stop, you should've said so."

At that, Kanda's frustration boiled over. "I did! I told you to stop a bunch of times, but you kept going!"

"I-I don't remember," Allen stammered.

"Of course you don't," Kanda snapped. "You were still in that crazy dark state of yours."

Allen remained silent for a few moments. "Actually…that went away long before we—"

"I hope you're lying to me," Kanda said in a low, menacing voice.

"Well," Allen began guiltily, "no."

Kanda grabbed Mugen and swung it around to halt millimeters from Allen's nose. Unfortunately, that meat twisting his body, too, intensifying the pain in his body. He nearly dropped his Innocence, turning back around to rub the base of his back.

"S-sorry," Allen said, climbing back onto the bed. "I didn't know it would…" He trailed off, aware that his next words would be a lie. He had experienced this kind of pain before, but Kanda usually stopped when Allen asked.

Kanda ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care," he said, eyes darting away from the British boy. "It doesn't matter."

Allen cupped Kanda's chin in his hand, their eyes meeting again. Kanda knew that for someone like Allen, watching the people around him hurt, even if it was a formerly pleasurable pain, made him worry.

"It's fine, Bean Sprout," Kanda said dismissively.

Before he could pull away, Allen, in one swift movement, placed his slightly chapped lips on Kanda's in a chaste kiss. Then, as if sensing Kanda's desire to be left to his own devices, he rose from the bed and headed for the door.

Back turned to the other exorcist, he grinned a last predatory grin as he left the room.

**Well, that's it. So how was it? Please review, and again, thank you so much to those of you who read the whole thing and reviewed it! **


End file.
